Possessive
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: AU: Diamond never imagined that a harmless wish would lead her into the TVD universe. Now, she has brought it upon herself to save Kol and keep Silas from rising, but she will need all the help she can get considering she is only human. That doesn't seem hard except for the fact that Kol has grown quite attached to her and is extremely possessive of her. Will she survive? Kol/OC
1. I'm dead! I am so dead!

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated Star Twins in like forever and for that I apologize, but I just haven't been able to get this new story out of my mind. What story? Who's in it? Well none other than my favorite Original KOL! Yep, that's right! The one and only Kol Mikaelson has caught my eye, and I have now decided to gift him with a story. I've read maybe like two different stories in which a fan from the real world gets sucked into the TVD world, and I decided I might as well give it a shot. This new character that you are going to meet will be a little different compared to Leslie (Star Twins). So, just be prepared for that. Anywho, thanks for giving this story a shot! Please enjoy and review!**

**WARNINGS: Okay, I have only seen the Vampire Diaries up to the part where Damon and Elena were kissing at a hotel. I'm pretty sure that was way back into Season 3. So, anything that I say that pertains to things after that is solely based on things I've read or seen off the internet. Also A LOT of Elena bashing. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Ugh, I swear that girl makes me want to stake her!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just my character and plot line. Oh, yeah and stealers ... BACK OFF THIS STORY TOO! IT'S MINE!**

I'm dead! I am so dead!

_(Diamond's POV)_

"No! Kol can't die! Man, forget Elena and her fake *ss! This is all her freaking fault!"

"So, I'm guessing somebody you like died?"

I instantly turned to stare at my younger sister and exclaimed.

"Yes! They killed Kol! Out of everyone on the show, they just had to kill him! It's not freaking fair!"

My sister simply rolled her eyes at me and replied calmly.

"You do realize it's just a show, right?"

"I know that. It's just that I really liked Kol. He was like so awesome! Bad*ss isn't even an accurate word for him. Here, look at him."

I then turned my laptop towards her and I instantly smiled at the look on her face. Her eyes were partially wide and her mouth was slightly open. She then nodded and replied.

"Damn, he's _**fine**_. I see why you're pissed."

I gave a slight huff then replied annoyed.

"It's all stupid Elena's fault. I hope Klaus does avenge Kol. Elena needs to die."

My sister gave a slight pause then asked curiously.

"Elena ... Isn't she the one that's messing around with both of the brothers? What's their names again? Damien and Steven, right?"

I rolled my eyes and replied calmly.

"No, it's Damon and Stefan. And, yeah, she's the one messing around with both of them."

My sister's face instantly scrunched up in disgust. She then gave a slight scowl and replied.

"I don't know much about this show, except for what you tell me, but what I do know is that that is just plain trashy. Girls like that make the rest of us look bad. That's why men don't respect women like they used to. It's sad really."

I merely stared at my younger, fourteen-year-old, sister in complete amazement. Who knew she could be so intuitive? She saw the look on my face and replied with a small laugh.

"I may be slow with math, but when it comes to trashy girls. I'm an expert at picking them out. They're not that hard to find."

I simply laughed along with her then replied.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed."

My sister then gave a small yawn and replied.

"Yeah me too. Oh, and didn't you say you were done with that show?"

I gave a small smile then answered sheepishly.

"I did. It's just that I found this video about Kol and I wanted to watch it. I didn't think it would be about how he died. Man, I freaking hate Elena."

My sister simply laughed at me then said.

"Maybe you'll dream about her and you can kill her in your dream."

I gave her an amused smile and replied happily.

"Man, what a dream that would be. Right, Bri?"

Bri instantly laughed then shook her head and said.

"Alright, you're beginning to get that crazy look in your eyes. Go to bed already."

I simply laughed and replied.

"Alright, night, sis."

"Night."

With that, I shut off my laptop then closed it up and walked back to my room. My sister and I had arranged, a routine of sorts, in which we hung out in her room every Friday night just playing on our laptops and our phones. I quietly walked inside and placed my laptop in its case. I then changed into my, "I only date Originals", pajamas and slowly made my way towards my window. I carefully pulled the curtains back and took a seat right next to the window. I silently stared up at the glowing ball of light that illuminated the dark sky and gave a small smile. The full moon was so beautiful during dark nights like these. It seemed a thunderstorm was on its way, and I couldn't be happier.

I stayed staring up at the stars and moon for what seemed like a lifetime, until I realized it was nearly midnight. I gave a small sigh then stared up at the moon and whispered.

"It's not fair. If I could've done something, I would have done everything in my power to save Kol. He didn't deserve to die."

I shook my head in sadness and slowly made my way to bed. I carefully removed my glasses and placed them on my bed-side table. I then slipped under the covers and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to find me.

_(Outside the Gilbert house, Mystic Falls)_

Man, what was all that yelling? I slowly sat up and realized I was no longer in my warm, comfy bed. I was laying on someone's front yard, and it was really dark outside. Had I been sleep-walking? I slowly rose from the floor and dusted myself off of all the dirt. I heard another yell and I quickly turned to see what was going on.

NO. FREAKING. WAY! It was Kol! Well, Nathaniel Buzolic, but still! OMG! Wait a minute, why did he look so mad? It was then that it hit me. I was dreaming! I was dreaming about when Kol died! Then that meant, since this was my dream, I could save him! It was then that I heard Kol yell.

"I'm sorry, I've already been invited in!"

With that, he lifted his foot and kicked the front door down. I instantly took off running towards him and yelled.

"Kol! Stop! It's a trap!"

Kol froze right before entering and instantly turned to stare at me. I immediately realized my mistake in yelling at a pissed off Original and took a cautious step back. Kol immediately flashed off the porch and was instantly in my face. He gave a small smirk and asked cockily.

"And what kind of trap is it, darling?"

I was left completely speechless by his handsomeness, and my smart reply was a simple.

"Uhh ..."

"You have three seconds before I rip out your heart."

My eyes widened in horror and I immediately replied.

"Jeremy ... Elena ... they plan to kill you, and they will if you go back in there! Please, don't go back!"

He merely raised an elegant eyebrow at me and questioned.

"Really? And, how do you know this? Are you a witch?"

I hesistantly looked down and whispered.

"Well, no, but I ... "

"Then you are of no use to me."

He then stared directly into my eyes and said seriously.

"You will stay right here and wait for my return. I will definitely need a snack after this."

He quickly turned around and flashed back inside the house. I blinked several times and wondered why his compulsion hadn't worked. I was going to give it a bit more thought when I heard a loud,

"CRASH!"

NO! KOL!

I instantly ran inside the house and dashed straight towards the kitchen. It was when I saw that Elena was about to lunge herself at Kol that I decided to intervene. I ran up behind her then grabbed her by her hair and tugged her down to the floor. I then quickly grabbed a knife that was sitting on the kitchen counter and plunged it into her stomach. She cried out in pain and tried to take a swipe at me, but I grabbed another knife and plunged it into her chest. I quickly turned around and saw Jeremy running towards me screaming.

"Get away from her!"

He was just about to reach me when Kol grabbed him by the throat and threw him out the window. I then noticed that the white-oak stake had conveniently fallen to the floor by my feet. Therefore, I instantly grabbed it and clutched it tightly to my chest. I then looked up at Kol and quickly realized he had that psycho look in his eyes, so I immediately took a step back. Kol simply chuckled and said.

"Now, now, darling, I'm not going to hurt you ... much."

That was my que to leave. I immediately turned around and made a mad dash towards the door. As soon as I ran out, I smacked right into something or rather someone. I quickly looked up and realized it was Klaus! I instantly screamed bloody murder and ran right past him down the street still holding the white-oak stake.

I ran for approximately ten blocks until I decided to rest on a nearby tree. I leaned against the tree for several seconds then slowly slid down to the floor on my knees. I clutched the white-oak stake tightly to my chest and whispered.

"I am such an idiot! I should've just given them the stake then took off running! I am dead! I am _**so**_ dead! I was only trying to do the right thing, and now both Klaus and Kol are going to rip me apart!"

"Now, why would I kill the pretty little thing that saved my life?"

I instantly jumped back against the tree and stared wide-eyed as Klaus and Kol stepped from behind the trees. I took several deep breaths then cautiously rose to my feet. I stared at them fearfully, and I noticed that only seemed to amuse them. I gulped then grabbed the white-oak stake and gently threw it at Kol's feet. He stared at me with an amused smile on his face and said.

"Smart choice, darling."

I simply nodded then whispered.

"I ... I am not your enemy, and I think I already proved that. I ... I didn't want you to die, Kol. It ... It's not fair. I know who and what you guys are, and if you wish to kill me then I ..."

This time it was Klaus that interrupted me by saying.

"And, why would we do that, love? You are much too valuable to be destroyed. You are coming with us."

My eyes grew wide and I instantly replied.

"No, you don't understand. I don't belong here. I'm from ... from ... far away. Yeah, that's it! I'm from _**very**_ far away, and I have to go back. I can't stay here."

Klaus simply gave me that cruel evil smile of his and replied.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly, love. I wasn't asking you. I was telling you that you are coming with us."

I instantly backed more against the tree and pleaded.

"No, please! I swear I won't tell anybody anything! I'll leave! I'll leave right now! Just please let me go!"

It was then that I felt myself being pulled away from the tree and flung around until I was lying in someone's arms. I quickly looked around and realized Kol was carrying me. He then looked over at Klaus and taunted.

"Honestly, Niklaus, arguing with little girls now? You would think that after a thousand years you would know better."

I instantly folded my arms across my chest and stated plainly.

"I'm not little. I just turned seventeen two days ago."

Kol simply laughed and replied.

"Of course, you're not little, love."

He then smirked at Klaus and said.

"If you don't reach the house before we do then I will kill her, Nik. _**So **_ ... start running."

I tensed in his arms as he instantly took off running towards where I assume was Klaus' mansion. Klaus instantly overpowered Kol and was at the front door in a flash. Kol simply chuckled and replied.

"He honestly thinks I won't kill you just because he beat me."

I stared up at him fearfully and asked.

"Are you going to kill me, Kol?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

My eyes narrowed at that, and I instantly snapped.

"Maybe I should've just let Jeremy stake you then. I can see why out of all of the Originals they picked you. You're a d*ck."

It wasn't until after my little rant that I realized what I had said and to who I had said it. I instantly closed my eyes and muttered.

"Sh*t."

I was expecting to be thrown against a tree or having my heart ripped out, but to my surprise nothing happened. Instead Kol was simply throwing his head back in laughter. I stared at him strangely wondering if he really was just as insane as people said he was. He then walked through the door of the mansion still laughing with me in his arms. He then placed me on the sofa and replied sarcastically.

"Now, there's the girl I was looking for. I knew you had to have some attitude in you, considering you attacked the ex-doppleganger."

"I don't like her. That's why I attacked her. I would have preffered to drive a stake through her heart, but there wasn't one nearby. I'd say she got lucky that was the only thing I did to her."

It was then that I heard a soft and feminine voice say.

"I like her already."

I quickly turned around and saw Rebekah walking down the stairs with her head held high. Wow, she was much more beautiful in person. It should be a crime for someone to be that gorgeous and powerful at the same time. Her eyes stayed directly on me and I quickly looked away. I then heard her speak again and ask casually.

"Although, how do you know Elena? I've never seen you around here before."

"That is my question. Who are you?"

I slowly looked up and realized it was Klaus speaking. I sank deeper into the couch and replied calmly.

"My name is Diamond."

"Ah, such a fitting name."

"Shut up, Kol."

Kol simply moved to pour himself a glass of bourbon then replied tauntingly.

"Why don't you make me ... "shut up", Niklaus."

It was then that I saw the front door open and in stepped Elijah. Man, I was so relieved! If anyone could help me, it would be him. I gave him a small smile and he gave me a curt nod in response. He then looked over at Klaus and Kol and stated seriously.

"Enough. What is this I hear Kol nearly died?"

It was Rebekah who then exclaimed.

"What!"

I flinched at the sound of pure fury in her voice and scooted slightly away from her. Klaus simply smirked and replied tauntingly.

"Yes, he was nearly killed. And, would you believe me if I told you that this human was the one that saved his life?"

Rebekah dead-panned and gave a flat.

"No."

Klaus then turned to me and said.

"Tell them, love. Tell them how you saved the oh, so powerful Kol."

"Um, well I didn't really ... "

It was then that I heard a glass smash and I looked up to see Kol looking furious. He then got in Klaus' face and said.

"What do you say we take this outside, _**brother**_. I am in a very killing mood right now."

I quickly stood from the couch and made my way to hide behind Elijah. The couch where I was sitting was directly by where they were arguing, and I was pretty sure I couldn't take a hit like they could. I noticed Elijah simply shake his head and reply sternly.

"Niklaus, Kol, enough of this. We have a guest, so act accordingly."

He then turned to stare at me and stated honestly.

"I apologize for their rude behavior."

I gave him a slight smile and replied.

"It's alright, Elijah. You don't have to apologize for them. I understand."

He then frowned and asked cautiously.

"How do you know who I am?"

Dang it! I had to quit slipping up! I rubbed the back of my head with a small laugh then replied sheepishly.

"Uh, like ... who doesn't know the Originals? You guys are living legends. Anyone with slight knowledge of the supernatural knows who the Original family is."

"You lie."

I quickly looked over and realized Klaus and Kol were both glaring at me. Klaus then flashed to stand infront of me and stated again.

"You lie. Now, tell me the truth before I rip out your heart."

I quickly backed up two steps and replied slightly afraid.

"I can't tell you because you won't believe me."

It was then that I heard Kol laugh and say.

"Try us, darling. Stranger things have happened around here."

I took several cautious steps away from the Originals, but they all only seemed to get closer to me. I took a deep breath then murmured.

"A show."

Rebekah then interrupted and said.

"Excuse me?"

I tried again a little louder and replied sincerely.

"A show. The Vampire Diaries to be exact. Where I come from you guys are on a TV show about a girl named Elena and all of the crazy stuff that goes down in her life because she's the doppleganger. That's how I know about you guys, and how I knew Elena and Jeremy were going to kill Kol. Only in the show ... they succeeded. They killed Kol and Bonnie trapped Klaus in the living room, so he couldn't do anything. It ... it was horrible."

"Well, that settles it!"

I instantly jumped at Kol's outburst, and waited for him to continue. I noticed that the rest of the Originals were deadly silent not saying anything. It was Rebekah who decided to speak up and ask.

"Settles what?"

Kol simply smiled at her then slowly began to make his way towards me while saying.

"It settles that she's recently escaped her mental institution, and we now have to send her back. Although, I'm just going to just drain her dry instead. The crazy ones always have a very good taste."

I quickly backed away from him and cowered in a corner of the house. I had to make him believe me, but how? It was then that an idea struck me, and before he could reach me I yelled.

"Long time, brother!"

He froze and stared at me confused. I quickly recovered and said.

"That's the first thing you said to Klaus after Elijah undaggered you!"

He stared at me with a frown on his face, but reached for me again. I tried again and said.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

I then looked over at Rebekah and quickly said.

"Oh, Kol ... you know I can't be compelled."

Rebekah's eyes went wide and she merely stared at me wonder. I then took another deep breath and stated.

"So, this is the latest doppleganger? The original one was much prettier. You said that to Elena the first time you met her in the school GYM."

Rebekah could merely stare at me in amazement. I then looked over at Klaus and said.

"People have been after me for a thousand years and I am always one step ahead."

Klaus' eyes went wide, but then he furrowed his eyebrows again. I knew he would be the hardest to convince, so I quickly backed up and said.

"When you and Stefan found the wolves you said, "You've heard of me. Fantastic." Then when you knocked at the house of two girls asking for their phone you said, "I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just want to use your phone." Also when you went after Finn you told him, "Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for nine hundred years." Do you believe me now?"

Apparently he did believe me, since his eyes were wide and he was staring at me in disbelief. I then looked over at Elijah and said.

"You're making a big mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't."

Elijah stared at me calmly, but didn't comment. I tried again.

"When you attacked Damon and stabbed him with a pencil on the neck you said, "I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Also, when you appeared to Elena and she thought you were dead you said, "I believe the term you're searching for is ... OMG." Please, Elijah, you have to believe me!"

It was then Klaus who said.

"How do you know all of that? Are you a witch?"

I gave a slight huff then replied.

"You know, where I come from being called a witch is an insult."

Kol then looked me over and asked bluntly.

"And where exactly do you come from?"

"Texas."

Kol then narrowed his eyes at me and replied.

"If my history is correct, Texas is a part of the United States. So, how exactly are we a TV show there?"

I then frowned and replied honestly.

"I ... I don't know. Mystic Falls isn't even a real city as far as I know. Maybe I'm from Texas in a different universe? I don't know. I don't even know how I got here."

Klaus then decided to speak up and said.

"You say that in the show Kol died and the witch trapped me in the living room. What else do you know?"

Oh boy, I knew where he was going with this. I took a deep breath and replied sincerely.

"Honestly ... I'm not sure exactly what happened. I only read a couple of summaries on the internet about the rest of the season. I stopped watching the show towards the middle of Season Three because Elena pissed me off."

Elijah then spoke up and asked.

"In what season was Kol killed?"

"Towards the middle of Season Four I think."

Rebekah then stepped up and asked curiously.

"Why did the doppleganger piss you off? What did she do?"

"She made out with Damon in a hotel."

I heard Klaus instantly break into a fit of laughter and ask teasingly.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on that fool, love."

I instantly shook my head and replied.

"No, it's not like that. It made me mad because that's just shameful. How the heck is she going to be saying she loves one brother and then nearly has sex with the other one? That's just plain trashy."

Rebekah laughed then moved to stand next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. She then led me to the sofa and said.

"I like you, Diamond. I can already tell we are going to be great friends."

I gave her a bright smile and replied.

"Thank you, Rebekah."

Klaus then sat in the chair across from me and asked again.

"What happened after Kol's death?"

I sighed then replied.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but please bear with me. I'm not quite sure if this what really happened or if in this order. I'm just saying this from the top of my head. I know that Kol died. Klaus vowed to get revenge. With Kol's death the hunter's mark was completed. Um, let's see ... I think Jeremy dies for a while then comes back. Bonnie dies, Stefan is buried alive, and Elena turns it off after Jeremy's death. What else? Oh, yeah, and Katherine gets the cure. I feel like I'm missing something important, but I'm not sure what."

I then snapped my fingers and replied.

"Duh! Silas rises and unleashes hell on earth! Although, I still think I'm missing something. Anyway, Kol was right. Releasing Silas was the worst thing that happened to this town."

"Ha! I was right! In your face, Nik!"

I laughed at Kol's childish behavior, and slightly shook my head. The remaining Originals simply remained silent clearly processing everything I had just told them. Then it hit me and I instantly added.

"Oh yeah, and if Silas does rise ... he can't die. You can't kill him. He's the most powerful supernatural in existance. No offense Klaus, but it's the truth."

Klaus simply looked up at me and replied.

"None taken, love."

He then stood from his chair and made his way to stare at the fireplace. The entire Mikaelson mansion had gone deadly silent and it was really creeping me out. Therefore, me, being the moron I was, sat up from the couch and asked.

"So, that's what we're dealing with here. Any thoughts?"

All four Originals turned to stare at me as if I were insane then started yelling simultaneously. Well, it was mainly Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah yelling. Elijah simply moved to stand beside me then asked me politely.

"You said Katerina gets the cure. How does that happen?"

I frowned and replied.

"Well Katherine sacrifices Jeremy to Silas and that's how Silas rises. As for how she actually takes it, I think Elena shoves it down her throat, but I may be wrong."

"I see."

It was then that I heard the sound of a loud crash. I quickly looked up and realized Kol had thrown Klaus out the window. Klaus then flashed back inside and threw Kol against the wall. I looked over at Elijah and realized he was gone and was now holding back Kol while Rebekah held Klaus. I shook my head sadly then stood up and said timidly.

"Um, no disrespect or anything, but shouldn't stopping Silas from rising be our main priority right now? You guys have thousands of years ahead of you to fight with each other, but that will change if Silas rises. So, I think that putting our differences aside and coming up with a plan should be more important."

It was Klaus who then sneered at me and replied.

"Oh, and I suppose you already have something planned?"

"Actually I do."

All four of the Originals instantly turned to stare at me in confusion waiting for me to continue. I simply sighed then said.

"Kill Shane and kill Katherine. Leave everyone else to me."

I was surprised when I heard Klaus ask.

"Why Katerina?"

I simply rolled my eyes at him and replied.

"You should know, Klaus. Considering the only reason she wants the cure is to be free of you. She wants to get it first and hand it over in exchange for her freedom. So, unless you are sincerely willing to forgive her, I would suggest killing her. Oh, and I don't mean that torture her and make her suffer cr*p. I mean hurry up and get it done. Find her and rip her head off or rip her heart out, and do it quick."

Klaus frowned and instantly replied.

"We would not be in this situation if Katerina had simply handed herself over to me 500 years ago. So, no, love, I will not spare her life. Nor, will I allow her her freedom. I am going to kill her just not yet."

At that, I threw my hands in the air in exasperation and said.

"You are not understanding me, Klaus. Katherine helps Silas rise! So, here are your options. Kill Katherine and quickly. Or, she rises Silas with the help of Bonnie and Jeremy and this town goes to hell."

Rebekah then stepped up and said.

"I'll do it, Diamond. Don't worry about Katerina."

I was so glad that at least Rebekah understood the seriousness of the situation. She then frowned and asked.

"Why Shane?"

"He is the one that leads Bonnie and Jeremy into Silas' tomb. All he needs for Silas to rise is one of The Five with his completed marks, a Bennett witch, and the map to Silas' tomb. That dude is nuts in the head and he will stop at nothing to get Silas out. The reason he is so hell bent in getting Silas out is because Silas is manipulating him in some way. Yeah, Silas is that powerful. So, Shane must be killed."

I was surprised when Elijah spoke up and said.

"Very well then. Katerina and Shane must be dealt with. Anything else?"

I then scratched the back of my head and stated lamely.

"Well then there's Jeremy. The reason why he wanted to kill Kol was because he compelled Damon to kill him, and because if Kol dies every single vampire he turned will die completing the hunter's mark. His rationale is: why have to go through all the work of killing so many vampires separately when I can kill _**a lot**_ just by killing _**one **_? It's pretty smart if you think about it."

Kol sent me a murderous death glare and I instantly replied defensively.

"Hey, I said it was smart. Not that I approved."

Kol then smirked and replied.

"No, darling, smart is ripping his arm off, and killing the doppleganger right infront of him. That is smart."

I simply shrugged and replied.

"Whatever you say, Kol."

Elijah then moved more closer to me and asked curiously.

"What did you mean by leave everyone else to me?"

I sighed then stared up at the ceiling and replied carefully.

"I need to speak with the Salvatores and Bonnie myself. If one of you tries to tell them what I know they won't believe you just like they didn't believe Kol about Silas. Okay, well _**maybe**_ they would believe Elijah, but the rest of you not really."

"That's not going to happen, darling. I am not leaving you alone with the older Salvatore for one second."

I quickly looked over at Kol and replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that saving your life now gave you the right to dictate over mine."

Kol simply chuckled and replied.

"Darling, I started dictating over your life the second you yelled my name. Now, that that's settled I believe I have a doppleganger to slaughter."

I quickly looked towards Elijah and pleaded.

"Elijah, could you ... ?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Diamond, but there is only so much I can do to reign Kol in."

"Klaus?"

"Sorry, love. For once in my thousand years, I am on Kol's side. Ugh ... that sounded disgusting on my tongue."

Kol simply laughed as did Rebekah. I then panicked and replied.

"Kol, please don't. You don't get it. If you kill Elena then Bonnie and Jeremy will rise Silas no matter what I say. Please, Kol, if you want to kill her then at least be patient until Shane and Katherine are dead and I have talked to Bonnie and the Salvatores."

Kol suddenly got this look on his face and instantly flashed to stand infront of me. I visibly gulped and took a slight step back. Kol merely smirked and stated casually.

"Very well, darling. I will spare the doppleganger ... for now ... on one condition."

"Which is?"

Kol's smirk only broadened and I had a sinking feeling that I wouldn't like what I would hear. Kol then instantly pulled me towards his chest and whispered.

"Stay in my room tonight."

At that, my face instantly flushed a deep red and I immediately lowered my head. I then took a deep breath and replied calmly.

"Alright ... "

"Excellent, now all you need ... "

"Have fun killing Elena."

With that, I pulled myself away from him and went to sit back with Rebekah who was clutching her sides laughing hysterically. Kol was simply staring at me with an amused smile on his face not saying anything. It was Klaus who then laughed and said.

"You'd rather Elena die than spend the night with Kol? Hell must have truly risen if I have finally encountered someone that isn't willing to give themselves up for Elena."

I gave a slight shrug and replied.

"Unlike most of the trashy girls in this town, I do have values and morals, Klaus. My mother raised me right, and I am not going to disrespect her in any way. Besides, if Kol would rather get revenge and help Silas rise than stop him then that's not my problem. I did my part by telling you guys everything I know. Whether all of you decide to believe me or not ... is your own choice."

With that, I stood up and stretched my muscles. I was beginning to feel the effects of not sleeping for two days straight. I instantly jumped back at the sound of Klaus' uproarious laughter. I lowered my arms and stared at him as if he were crazy. He simply continued on laughing until he was finally able to calm down and say.

"I could make your dream come true, love. All you have to do is ask me."

I frowned then asked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why your lovely pj's, sweet-heart."

My pj's? What was that supposed to mean? I looked down at my clothing and instantly felt like crawling under a rock and dying. Why, oh why, did this have to happen to me of all people? I quickly covered myself and replied in complete embarrasement.

"They were a gift from my little sister for my birthday. She knew how much I liked you guys, so she bought them for me."

Rebekah then leaned forward and asked curiously.

"What do they say?"

"Klaus, please don't."

Klaus simply smirked at me then turned to Rebekah and replied casually.

"I only date Originals."

Seriously, somebody please just kill me now. Rebekah instantly threw her head back and busted out laughing. I immediately looked down with a huge blush covering my face and refused to say anything. It was then that I felt myself being tugged forward into the enraged face of Kol Mikaelson. I instantly whimpered and tried to pull myself away from his arms. Kol simply tightened them around my waist and asked dangerously.

"And which Original would that be, darling?"

I was going to say none, but simply decided to show him the truth. I cautiously pulled myself away from him then turned around so my back was to him. I then pulled my long brown hair to the side and whispered.

"Does that answer your question?"

It was then that I heard Elijah gasp and Klaus start laughing once again. I was too afraid to look at Kol's reaction, so I simply stayed with my back to him and waited patiently. Suddenly, I was pulled roughly against his chest with Kol laughing into my hair. He kissed the side of my neck then replied.

"Excellent, darling. Because if you're Team Kol then I am Team Diamond."

I felt incredibly uncomfortable having him touch me so intimately. So, I slowly pulled myself away from him and moved to stand next to Rebekah. I then gave him a small smile and replied carefully.

"Thank you, Kol. Although, I'd just like to remind you that my sister got these for me. I didn't exactly chose them myself."

He frowned then asked seriously.

"If you had had a choice would you have picked them?"

I pretended to ponder about it then replied with a smile.

"Yes, Kol, I would have picked these. You are my favorite character after all."

Rebekah then spoke up and asked.

"Why? He's such a d*ck."

"He's a very smart and handsome d*ck. That's why I like him. Besides, he has great hair. Not as nice as Elijah's, but still nice."

Elijah's head instantly snapped in my direction and he stared at me strangely. I merely blinked at him then replied innocently.

"What? It's true. The first time you appeared on the show I was like, "Man, I wish I could touch his hair. He's so handsome and proper." You just had this way that you carried yourself that made me instantly respect you. Oh, and Klaus the first time I saw you in your real body I was like, "This guy is a freaking boss, no doubt about it." You handled things almost as if it were all a game to you, while everyone else was freaking out about the big scary hybrid."

Klaus simply chuckled and gave me a smug grin. I then looked over and noticed that Rebekah was slightly pouting. I instantly gave her a bright smile and stated honestly.

"And Rebekah, honestly, what can I say about you? The first time you appeared after Klaus undaggered you my only thought was, "Wow, it should be illegal for someone to be so beautiful and powerful at the same time." The way you always held your head up high no matter what was thrown at you was what admired, no ... **admire** about you. You were one of my favorite characters as well."

It was then that Elijah decided to speak and asked curiously.

"Who was your favorite?"

I instantly smiled and replied.

"I already told you ... Kol. Kol was so unpredictable and deadly. I just had to love him. I loved that he tried to do everything in his power to stop everyone from rising Silas. That's why I was so mad when they killed him. Even after death, Kol was still a major boss. He gathered like an army of the dead and tried to attack Bonnie and everyone in town for killing them. He also got back at Damon for breaking his neck by breaking his legs with a baseball bat, which was really cool by the way. Also, his complete lack of respect for the rules was really awesome. Like when Rebekah asked for his help during the ball Kol said, "And spit right in the face of mother's rules? ... I'm in." Classic Kol."

"It appears you are telling the truth."

I quickly looked over at Klaus and replied slightly offended.

"Well, no, duh! Why would I lie to the most powerful and lethal family in the world? What do you take me for? An idiot? Besides, I actually like you guys. I'm on your side through all of this."

"Why?"

I quickly looked over at Elijah and replied honestly.

"You guys fascinate me. The TVD writers tried their best to make Klaus and the rest of you as the bad guys, but I never saw you guys that way. The first time you appeared, Elijah, I immediately began to study you and your mannerisms. It was the same way with Klaus, Rebekah, and finally Finn and Kol when they appeared. You see, I'm still in high school, but I already know what I want to major in for my career. I want to become a Criminal Psychologist. So, I am always looking at what's behind a person's story rather than what is placed right infront of me. I study past, present, and then make an evaluation for the future. I have studied serial killers such as Jack the Ripper, The Zodiac, Jeffrey Dahmer, and Ed Gein. I've also... what? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You have studied all of those serial killers, love?"

I quickly looked over at Klaus and replied.

"Yeah, and then some. Most people, like my mom, instantly freak out and can't take it. I can because well ... I really don't know why, but I can take reading and studying about people like that. I guess I'm just tough. I even did a report on serial killers and Ed Gein when I was a freshmen. You should've seen the look on my teacher's face. Absolutely priceless! I wish I had camera that day."

It was Rebekah who then broke the silence and said.

"There's something wrong with you."

I gave a slight shrug and replied.

"I actually have an appointment with my therapist tomorrow. I guess my mom will have to reschedule since I'm gone."

Elijah gave a slight frown then asked.

"You undergo therapy? May I inquire as to why that is?"

I sighed and replied calmly.

"I went through a traumatic experience a couple of months ago. So, Child Services said I had to get therapy."

Klaus then stepped forward and asked.

"What happened?"

I actually flinched at that question and replied carefully.

"I would rather not talk about it."

Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up and craddled in someone's arms. I quickly looked around and realized Kol had me sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped protectively around me. He slowly caressed my hair and said.

"My poor darling! Don't worry, love, as long as you're with me, I'm not going to let anyone analyze you look some lab rat."

I actually laughed at that and replied.

"My therapist doesn't run tests on me Kol. He simply talks to me and listens to me when something bothers me. He's a real nice guy."

I noticed how Kol's expression changed and he replied with a charming smile.

"He won't be when I find him and rip off his arms and legs."

I slowly looked over at Rebekah and noticed she had a smug smile on her face, while Klaus seemed amused and Elijah looked concerned. I sighed then said to Rebekah.

"And you say there's something wrong with me? How can he smile like that while talking about ripping people's body parts off?"

Rebekah casually shrugged and replied.

"Kol's a psychopath. I'm used to him, but you look so innocent. I would have never of thought someone's discomfort would amuse you."

I gave a small sigh and replied honestly.

"Sometimes what I think is funny, and what other people think is funny doesn't coincide. I have a different sense of humor, and I am very happy to say that my sister is the only one that understands me."

"I understand you too, darling."

I turned to smile at Kol and said.

"Yes, I'm sure you do, Kol. Now, can you let go of me? This is embarrasing."

Kol instantly frowned and replied seriously.

"No, I like having you sit on my lap."

"Kol, I like you and all ... I really do, but this is really uncomfortable. My mother would throw such a fit that it wouldn't even be funny if she saw you holding me like this. So, please let ..."

"Then it's a good thing your mother isn't here. Now, shhh."

At that, I instantly clenched my teeth together and said slightly annoyed.

"Kol, quit. Let me go. This is inappropriate."

"Nope."

"Elijah?"

Elijah slowly turned to look at us and said sternly.

"Kol, release her."

Kol instantly turned a dangerously murdering gaze on Elijah and snarled.

"Stay out of this, Elijah! She's mine! Just because you and Nik liked to share that tramp Tatia that doesn't mean I'm going to share my Diamond!"

At that, Klaus turned to glare at Kol and said.

"Shut up, Kol. Don't go there."

Kol laughed at him and replied.

"Hit a nerve, Niklaus? Please, Tatia was a first-class strumpet and you know it. You just didn't care because you were, oh, so in love with her. Do you honestly believe that harlot only messed with the both of you. Oh, how I wish Finn were here to tell you the stories he told me."

"That's enough, Kol!"

Wow, that was the first time I had ever heard Elijah raise his voice. Kol simply smirked at Elijah and replied.

"Where should I begin? Let's see, hmm ... How about that time Finn caught Tatia ... "

Suddenly, I heard a low menacing growl erupt from someone and I realized it was Klaus. His eyes were a deep golden yellow and he seemed extremely mad. I managed to wriggle myself free of Kol and instantly stood up. I slowly raised my hands in a surrendering manner and whispered cautiously.

"Klaus, it's okay. Kol didn't mean any of that. He's just trying to make you mad. Just calm down, okay? Everything's fine."

Klaus didn't seem to want to back down, so I tried again.

"Klaus maybe we should just relax and begin thinking of a plan to stop Silas. If Silas does rise he's gonna manipulate Bonnie to destroy the Veil to The Other Side and every single vampire, witch, hybrid, and supernatural you have murdered will come back to get revenge on you. So, please just stop and let's all work together to keep that from happening. Come on, just relax, okay?"

Klaus merely glared at me and snarled angrily.

"What!"

I cautiously took a small step away from him and replied nervously.

"Did I not say anything about that? Yeah, um, well, the thing is ..."

"You have until the count of five."

I was shocked to see Kol flash infront of me and reply twice as angrily.

"And you have until the count of three to move away from my Diamond, Niklaus."

No! Couldn't they just stop fighting for a minute? I was trying to help them keep the greatest evil on earth away and all they kept doing was fighting. I quickly moved around Kol and stood in between them then said.

"Woah, woah, come on guys. We're all on the same side here."

I might as well have been talking to the wall. Therefore, I sighed and stated calmly.

"Ok, here's the deal. If Silas is able to get Bonnie to destroy the Veil, every dead supernatural will be able to walk among the living."

I then looked over at Klaus and emphasized.

"Every single one: vampires, werewolves, hybrids, warlocks, and witches. All of those dead supernaturals will come back, and I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you guys killed quite a number of them. So, you might not be on their best friends lists."

Klaus actually smirked at that and replied arrogantly.

"They can all come back, love. It's not like a can easily be killed."

I raised an eyebrow and replied calmly.

"Really? How about The Five, Esther, and Mikael?"

At that, Klaus' smug expression disappeared. I sighed then continued.

"That's another thing. If the Veil is destroyed then The Five will come back. Now, unless vampirediarieswikia has everything completely wrong. My understanding is that the purpose of The Five is to erradicate all vampires. Am I wrong?"

Rebekah was the one who answered.

"No, that's right. They hate all vampires."

I gave a slight nod then replied.

"Now, The Five are a problem, but the biggest problem is actually ..."

Kol was the one to interrupt and finish.

"Silas."

I nodded in confirmation and quickly stressed.

"Please you have to listen to me. I know that what I am about to say may sound impossible, but please just hear me out. You all probably already know Silas' story, but I don't think any of you fully understand just how dangerous this guy is. In Season 4, Silas could change forms and ..."

It was Elijah who then asked.

"What do you mean by change forms?"

I stared directly at him and replied slightly frightened.

"One second he could be you. Then he could be Kol, Rebekah, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy, or Matt. He can change his appearance to be anyone he wants. I know that he is the first true immortal, but for him to do everything he did just seemed so unreal."

I then noticed Klaus sitting down with a drink in his hand and ask casually.

"What did he do?"

I slowly wrapped my arms around myself and replied.

"He made you think he had killed you. He made Caroline start to cut herself. He tricked Bonnie by using her dead grandmother against her. He made several of you see things that weren't real or feel things that weren't real. It was kinda like compulsion, only more powerful. He killed Jeremy and ... and ... I can't anymore Klaus. He is truly the devil incarnate."

I then looked around the room at each of them and pleaded.

"Please I am begging all of you to place your differences aside and help me kill Silas. Help me stop him from rising. Many people are already moving on a race for The Cure, but nobody seems to understand that The Cure is the key to kill Silas. The only ones who seem to fully understand the danger Silas poses are The Hunters and ..."

"Hey, darling, I ..."

"And, Kol, of course."

Kol simply gave a stiff nod and crossed his arms over his chest. I slowly clenched my hands then stated seriously to them.

"I'm not sure how I got here, but what I do know is that I do not want to die. Therefore, I am very happy that it was The Original family that came across me when I landed here. I just want all of you to understand the seriousness of the situation before one of you goes teaming up with others to get The Cure. Silas has to take the cure and be killed because if not many people are going to die. Hell will rise upon this town, and there will be no force on this earth to stop Silas from killing all of you and anyone who gets in his way."

All of the Originals were staring at me intently throughout my little speech waiting for me to finish. I then slowly lowered my head and said seriously.

"Therefore, please stay together. Stay together as the family you all are, and help me kill Silas. Because if not, I will go on my own. I will team up with the Hunters and tell them everything I know. I ... I will not live in this town with Silas walking around in it. Silas ... Silas is the devil's spawn if not the devil himself. So, will you guys help me?"

Kol was instantly in my face snarling.

"You will NOT team up with those disgusting Hunters! I will snap your neck before I allow you to go near them! You are mine! And it will be over my dead corpse before you work with them!"

He then grabbed me by my waist and pulled me roughly against his chest. I winced slightly in pain and was just about to yell at him when I saw his face change and instantly lunge for my throat. I screamed loudly and waited for the pain, but I suddenly felt myself being pulled away. I quickly blinked and realized Rebekah was holding me while Elijah dragged a screaming Kol away. Klaus simply continued sipping his drink calmly and stated sarcastically.

"Well, that was fun. Any more bright comments, love?"

I could simply stare at him with my mouth slightly open and not reply. Klaus simply raised an eyebrow at me and stated seriously.

"Kol, is not going to let you go now, love. I hope you have watched enough of, how did you call it? Ah, yes, The Vampire Diaries, to know that Kol is a bit psychotic and what he wants he gets."

He then smirked at me and said.

"Good luck, love. You're gonna need it."

I merely turned around in Rebekah's arms and hugged ger tightly. I closed my eyes then whispered to her.

"I'm scared, Rebekah."

Rebekah simply laughed and replied.

"Don't worry, Diamond. Kol isn't ..."

"I'm not scared of Kol, Rebekah. I'm scared of Silas. I don't want to die."

I could feel tears slowly beginning to pool in my eyes and I stuttered.

"I remember reading something about Silas being able to control the whole town and how he coul read minds. If he rises and I'm still here, he will ..."

Rebekah then surprisingly held me tighter and finished.

"He will read your mind, and he will want to use you."

I slowly nodded and replied.

"And if I refuse to help him, he might kill me. Rebekah I have a little sister and a baby brother. They need me. My mother ... the man she is with ...I can't ... I can't abandon my siblings, Rebekah. I just can't. That's why I curse whoever brought me here. I curse them to deepest circle in hell for taking me away from my little monitos."

By then, I was sobbing into Rebekah's shoulder and clutching tightly to her and attempting to keep my sanity at the same time. Rebekah surprisingly didn't push me away. Instead, she held me tightly and awkwardly patted the top of my head. I then heard someone clear their throat. Therefore, I slowly removed from Rebekah and wiped my tears away. I looked over and realized it was Klaus standing next to us. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, since I was pretty sure Klaus hated crying girls.

To mine and Rebekah's surprise, Klaus slowly placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. He then gently wiped my tears away and stated smugly.

"Come on, now, love. What's with that face? You should be jumping down in joy knowing that two of the most powerful and dangerous Originals are going to help you with your little quest."

At that, a geniune smile spread across my face and I instantly asked.

"Really? Do you mean it, Klaus? You'll help me? Wait, who's the other ... Oh, yeah, obviously Kol isn't going to want to help me kill Silas."

Klaus smirked at me and then said.

"Tomorrow we will start with getting everything we need to kill Silas."

In my joy-filled state I did the only thing that came to mind, and ... hugged Klaus! At first, he was completely rigid. Then he laughed and slowly recipricated the hug. He then smirked down at me and asked.

"Are you sure your favorite Original is my obnoxious little brother, love?"

I blushed a deep red and instantly pulled myself away from him. Klaus chuckled then said.

"Rebekah, I trust that you can keep Diamond alive for tonight."

With that, he walked away from us and up the stairs. I slowly turned to look at Rebekah and became slightly afraid at the smirk she had on her face. I took a cautious step back and said.

"Um, Rebekah? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her smirk only grew and she casually replied.

"I've never had a sleep-over before. This is the perfect opportunity for me to try out the new makeup and clothing I bought at the mall today. You seem to be my size, maybe a bit smaller, but I guess we'll just have to see. Now ... what's your favorite color?"

My only thought at that moment was, "Maybe I shouldn't have dressed up my Barbies so much as a kid. Karma sucks."


	2. The Weird Human and Chucky

**A/N: Okay, so this might be an indication that I am A BIT insane. Just recently I watched all of the Chucky movies and I couldn't hold back in wanting to add him to this story. So, the killer doll will be making his debut in one of my first stories ever. I am also very glad that so many of you are enjoying this story and my madness. Anyway, sit back and enjoy Diamond and her craziness. Laterz! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing just my character and plot line. Oh, yeah and stealers ... BACK OFF THIS STORY TOO! IT'S MINE!**

The Weird Human and Chucky

(Diamond's POV)

"Ow! Ouch! Rebekah, please!"

"Oh, come on, Diamond. Don't be such a whimp."

"Rebekah, I do not know how you could stand this back in the old days, but I am about to die of suffocation."

"You're being dramatic."

I let out a deep gasp then muttered lowly.

"Funny, that's what Klaus says about you."

Rebekah then tugged tightly on the strings of the corset and asked sarcastically.

"What was that?"

My hands instantly flew to my stomach and I gasped.

"Noth ... Nothing, Rebekah!"

"Hm, that's what I thought."

Note to self, never talk mess to Rebekah. She will suffocate you to death with a corset. I continued with my pitiful pleads to her to release me, but I might as well have been talking to the wall. I was actually really starting to loose air, when I was literally saved by the bell, or I guess I should say knock. I noticed Rebekah roll her eyes through the mirror. She then scowled at the door and yelled.

"Go away, Nik!"

If there was anyone that could help me right now, it would be Klaus. Therefore, I wiggled free out of Rebekah's hold and dashed to the door. I quickly flung it open and dashed to hide behind Klaus. He simply turned to give me a side glance and said with a raised brow.

"Are you sure your favorite Original is Kol, love? This is the second time you've practically thrown yourself at me."

I immediately blushed at his statement, but made no move to move from behind him. Klaus simply smirked at me then turned to Rebekah and said.

"Didn't I say to make sure she didn't get killed, Bekah? Nowhere in there did I say it would be okay for you to kill her yourself."

Rebekah merely raised an elegant eyebrow at him and simply replied.

"Kol, will tear you to shreds if he hears you saying that about her, Nik. We all know that Kol doesn't like sharing his to ... friends."

I wasn't an idiot. I knew that Rebekah had meant to say toys, but since she liked me, she was trying to spare my feelings. I slowly lowered my head to the floor and gave a sad sigh. Yeah, like **the** Kol Mikaelson would ever see me as more than just a toy or bloodbag. Klaus seemed to have heard me since he slowly turned toward me and asked.

"Is there a problem, sweet-heart?"

I immediately lifted my head and replied with a fake bright smile.

"Not at all, Klaus! I am perfectly fine! Rebekah was just getting me something clean to wear to bed."

Klaus chuckled and replied.

"I can always lend you some of my ..."

"No chance in bloody hell and back, Niklaus."

Oh my ... Well, my night just kept getting better and better. I sighed and turned around to see a pissed-off Kol glaring at Klaus. Between the two most sadictic and deadly Originals in existance and Rebekah, my choice would always be Rebekah. Therefore, I gently cleared my throat and replied.

"Um, thank you, Klaus, but Rebekah should be able to find me something. So, don't worry about it. Thanks anyway. So, uh ... goodnight."

With that, I dashed back inside Rebekah's room and asked.

"Is it always this tense in your house?"

Rebekah gave a simple shrug and replied casually.

"Yeah, most of the time. Sometimes it's worse, so don't worry about it."

Worse? Was she serious? How could they all live like that? That was insane! Then again, they were vampires and Originals at that. So, I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. Rebekah brought me out of my thoughts by saying.

"Here you go."

She then handed me a pair of blue shorts and a blue spaghetti-strap shirt. I instantly blushed and whispered.

"Rebekah! Those are ..."

"Look, you can either were these, or you can wear the pink negli ..."

"Thank you so much for this amazing sleeping wear!"

Rebekah instantly smirked at me and I quickly realized how much she looked like Klaus when she did that. Maybe people saying she was Barbie Klaus wasn't exactly inaccurate. I mean she did try to kill me with a corset. I slowly grabbed my things from her and followed her to my new room. Fortunately, Rebekah had given me the room that was right across from hers and was next to Elijah's. To say I felt safe would be an understatement.

She slowly opened the door to my new room and said.

"We WILL be going shopping tomorrow to get you more things for your room."

I couldn't think of a coherent response as I stared at the beauty beholding me. Seriously, Klaus should come to my house and remodel it. He was such a genius! The room had a large four-poster bed along with a dresser, a TV, a large mirror, and much more furniture. The room itself was painted a beautiful shade of gold. Simply magnificent!

It was then that Rebekah's words began to process through my head, and I instantly replied.

"What? No! It's perfect just how it is! I love it!"

Rebekah merely rolled her eyes and replied.

"We are still going shopping for clothes, and there is nothing you can say to that because you don't have any."

"But I don't want you to spend ... "

Rebekah instantly began waving me off and replied.

"Technically, it's Nik's money we'll be spending, and if what you're saying about watching us on a show is true, then you probably don't like him like most of the people in this town don't like him. So, don't worry abou ... "

I interrupted her right there and replied sincerely.

"Actually, Rebekah, I don't hate Klaus."

I saw her eyes grow big and she instantly asked surprised.

"What! Why?"

I gave her a timid smile then moved to sit on the bed and replied seriously.

"Because I ... I feel bad for him. I ... "

"What are you talking about? Why would you ..."

I turned to stare directly at her and replied in a calm voice.

"When Mikael showed up and tried to kill Klaus he said a bunch of horrible things to him. Klaus actually looked like he wanted to cry and I felt bad because I know what it feels like for your father to hate you. My ... my dad once told me something similar. He told me that he only loved my younger sister and that he didn't love me. He told me that I was reason my mother nearly died. He said he would never forgive me for nearly killing her."

I then gave a humorless laugh and replied.

"It's kinda funny how I lived with that since I was eight, and only got the courage to tell my mom what he said to me barely last year when he left."

I then wiped the one traitor tear that managed to escape and continued.

"My mother became furious and actually wanted to hunt him down so she coud kill him, but I convinced her to just leave it alone. She then went into great detail explaining to me how what he claimed wasn't true. She told me that since I was her first child she had complications during delivery, but that wasn't my fault. She said that she simply hadn't been fully prepared. She said she wasn't strong enough, but that eventually, thanks to the Lord, everything turned out okay."

I then lowered my head towards the floor and finished saying.

"That's why I don't hate your brother, Rebekah. My grandpapa one told me a very true saying and it goes, "The hurt, hurt." In other words, those who hurt others have been hurt themselves in probably more horrific and damaging ways. Don't be too hard on your brother, Rebekah. I know that if my little Bri did all the stuff Klaus did to you guys, I would still love her no matter what. Why? Because family is family till the end. Like my grandmama used to say, "La sangre duele". That's why families should always stick together."

Rebekah simply remained standing, staring at me in disbelief, without saying anything. I waited for approximately three minutes straight and she remained in the exact same position for that long. I then gave her a small smile and said.

"Rebekah, I'm not say ... "

Rebekah then flashed towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. She clenched me tightly and said.

"Poor you, Diamond. You were just a child! I can't believe that *sshole did that to you! Do you want me to kill him? Just give me a name and I will hunt him down."

I gave a small laugh then replied.

"Thanks, Rebekah, but you seem to have forgotten that I'm not from here. I come from somewhere else remember? Besides, even if I did live here, I wouldn't want you to kill him."

Rebekah then slowly pulled away and asked with a frown.

"Why the hell not? He was a jerk to you! He deserves for me to ..."

"Because no matter what he did to me, he is still my father. Besides, I believe in karma. So, just let fate take care of him."

Rebekah slowly laid back against the bed then replied seriously.

"You are definitely the strangest human I have ever encountered. I've never met anyone so compassionate and well ... not judgemental. I mean, you like Nik! He's a jerk and you like him! You sympathize with him! You ... you are very strange."

I gave a small laugh and replied.

"Yeah, I get that all the time. Some of my friends say I'm a bit of a push-over. They say that I'm too nice. I personally think I'm nice most of the time, but it's just when people get on my bad side ... Everyone stays away from me for like the following two days when I get in one of those moods. Even my mom stays away. I've heard her say, "Oh Lord, she's in one of her moods again. I pity the poor soul who it is this time." She knows that when someone ticks me off to a certain point. I always get my revenge on them, and most the time it isn't pretty."

Rebekah merely smirked at me and said.

"You know, I'm liking you more and more as I get to know you."

I laughed then replied.

"Thanks, Rebekah. I mean, I've gotten into loads of trouble for some of the things I have done to people to get revenge. Though, a month without a cellphone, computer, or XBOX won't kill me. So, I'm good. I've got my books and that's all I need."

Rebekah then sat up and asked curiously.

"You like to read?"

"Love, would be a more appropriate term, but yeah. I love reading."

She frowned and asked confused.

"So, let me get this straight. You don't like shopping. You're really nice, you like to read, and losing the latest technological innovations doesn't bother you. What the hell are you in school? A nerd?"

I gave a slight shrug and replied.

"I guess I am. I suppose saying I love manga wouldn't help my case either."

"What?"

I smiled and replied.

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

Rebekah simply narrowed her eyes at me and replied.

"Very well then. I will leave you to your devices. Yell for me if you need anything."

With that, she gracefully stood from the bed and walked out the door. I then carefully grabbed the clothing Rebekah had let me borrow and moved to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

Once I was done showering and had on a new set of pj's, I quickly made my way to the bed. I instantly pulled the covers around me, and fought back the tremors that threatened to shake throughout my body. Man, why the heck did it have to be so cold? I slowly closed my eyes and waited patiently until sleep finally overtook me.

I had surprisingly fallen quickly asleep, but I was now becoming quite warm. Therefore, I decided to throw the covers off of me and go back to sleep. That would have been a simple feat hadn't there been two arms wrapped tightly around me. My eyes instantly flashed open and I realized Kol was lying in bed next to me wide awake. The only logical thing that went through my mind at that moment was to scream, so I did.

"Rebekah!"

The door instantly slammed open and Rebekah grabbed Kol by the collar and threw him out the opened door. I quickly looked towards him and saw Elijah calmly side-step the flying Kol. While Klaus wasn't as quick and got a ton full of Kol thrown right at him. They both slammed against the wall and I heard Klaus growl.

"Bloody hell, Kol! Got off of me, you imbecil!"

Another note to self; don't throw things, or people at Klaus. That ticks him off, and nobody wants a pissed-off hybrid on their but. They both quickly flashed to their feet and turned to glare at each other. Then they narrowed their eyes and turned to stare at me. I immediately pulled the covers up to cover myself and blushed a deep scarlett. Klaus simply smiled and said with that suave voice of his.

"If you're so afraid of Kol, love. Why don't you come and stay with me in ... "

SLAM!

Cheese and rice! Oh my gosh! I saw Elijah instantly flash in between Klaus and Kol who were now both facing each other as if ready for a fight. I immediately looked towards Rebekah for some sort of reassurance, but she only seemed to be trying to kill the both of them with her glare. Rebekah then scowled and stated angrily.

"Are you idiots purposely trying to scare her away! She is my first real friend in like decades and your stupidity is going to make her want to leave. Just like what happened with all of my other friends. Well you know what? I will murder the both of you before she decides she can't take it anymore and runs for the hills! Do you bloody understand me!"

I should really start keeping like some sort of journal of the things one shouldn't do when living with the Original family. It may save some people's lives in the near future. I sighed, but remained silent throughout Rebekah's small outburst. She huffed then quickly pulled me out of the bed and said.

"Come on, Diamond. You're staying with me in my room."

"I really wouldn't want to impose on y ..."

Rebekah then gave me a sharp look and replied.

"You have three choices. One, you come with me and stay in my room. Two, you stay here, and you can have Kol and Nik bothering you all night. Three, you stay with Elijah in his room."

I noticed Elijah give a slight cough and quickly look the other way. It also didn't escape my notice how Kol instantly turned murderous eyes at him. As if daring him to come near me. With those options, I instantly smiled and said.

"So, which side of the bed do you preffer, Rebekah?"

Rebekah actually laughed at me and replied.

"Right, now let's go. It's late and we have a long day tomorrow."

"Don't you mean today?"

"Whatever. Let's go."

With that, I quickly followed Rebekah towards her room and gave Kol a small smile on my way inside. Kol instantly smirked at me and winked. I gave a small giggle and closed the door behind me. I slowly followed Rebekah deeper into her room until I came across her large bed. I hesistated before approaching it, and watched as Rebekah casually threw herself onto it and covered herself with her blanket. She then looked up at me and stated bluntly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on the other side."

I blinked then slowly made my way towards the other side of the bed. I carefully slipped under the covers and turned my back to Rebekah. I heard her sigh then state casually.

"You do know that Nik heard everything you said about him, right?"

"What! What do you mean he heard? It's not like he's ... oh, ooohhh ... vampire hearing, right?"

"Right."

I sighed then replied calmly.

"That's okay. Considering how he saw me and didn't rip my throat out. My best bet is that he either finds me amusing. Or, he geniunely likes me. Either way, I'm still alive. So, everything's good."

I heard Rebekah sigh and mutter something under her breath, but she didn't elaborate further. I decided to simply let it go and slowly drift back to sleep.

(The Next Morning)

I slowly blinked my eyes several times and carefully lifted myself into a sitting position. Man, that was one weird dream. Yeah, like I would ever meet the actual Mikaelson family. I slowly rose from my bed and made my way to the bathroom only to come face-to-face with a wall. Hey, what happened to the doo ... Oh my God! I instantly turned towards the bed and saw a blonde head sticking out from underneath the covers. So, it wasn't a dream! I was really in the TVD world and I had stayed the night with Rebekah. Wow, talk about a weird awakening.

I slowly made my way towards the other side of the room and carefully stepped inside the bathroom. I took a shower with some clothes Rebekah had lent me and quickly brushed my teeth with a new toothbrush she had said I could have. Once I was finished, I quietly made my way out of the room and down the hallway.

I slowly made my way down the grand staircase and began to search for the kitchen. As soon I found it, I made my way to the fridge and began pulling everything I would need to make breakfast.

It wasn't until maybe half an hour later that Elijah made his way into the kitchen. I gave him a bright smile and said.

"Good morning, Elijah!"

His head instantly snapped up and he replied with a polite smile.

"Good morning, Diamond. I was wondering what that lovely smell was."

I blushed and replied awkawardly.

"I would hardly call it lovely. It's just some bacon, eggs, and sausage along with some coffee."

With that, I turned back around and quickly served him a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee. I carefully placed them on the table and said.

"Here you go, Elijah. I hope you like it."

His eyes instantly flashed to mine and he replied with a small chuckle.

"I cannot accept ... "

"I made some for everyone! Don't worry. Go ahead and eat."

He sighed and replied calmly.

"Very well then, but only if you join me."

I gave him a bright smile and replied with a laugh.

"You got it boss."

He raised a questioning eyebrow at me and I instantly replied.

"Oh well, you see the first time I saw you appear on the show, I was like, "Oh my God, this guy is such a freaking boss. He not only has great hair, but his attitude is totally gangsta." I really liked you Elijah, and I still do."

Elijah merely moved to pull out my chair for me and allowed me to sit. He then took the seat across from me and replied seriously.

"I'm a little behind in the times, so you must excuse me if I didn't understand half of what you just uttered."

I laughed lightly then said.

"Basically what I'm saying is that you are really cool, and I really admire you. Your hair included."

Elijah tilted his head lightly to the side and asked casually.

"You seem to speak very highly of my hair. What is it about it that fascinates you?

I slowly lowered my fork then replied disbelievingly.

"Are you serious, Elijah? Um, like what woman **wouldn't** want to touch your hair? All true Elijah fans wouldn't stop talking about the, 'epic hair flip' when you saved Damon from the wolves that wanted the moonstone."

"My 'epic hair flip'? Well, that's certainly interesting."

I immeditely nodded and replied.

"Yeah, there's like tons of YouTube videos dedicated to you. You're quite the lady magnet."

Elijah simply took a small sip of his coffee and replied calmly.

"I see."

I smiled and stuffed some eggs in my mouth, so I wouldn't laugh at him. Poor Elijah. He had no idea how many women would love nothing more than to kidnap him and simply keep him tied up to their bed. Oh well, I suppose he was going to be a bit more on guard now. I was brought of my musings by someone's enraged yell.

"Where the bloody hell is she, Rebekah! You said you would take care of her! If she's left, I will murder you myself!"

I quickly looked towards Elijah and saw him looking towards the stairs with a small frown on his face. He then sighed and stated plainly.

"Kol, she's down here. Now, leave Rebek ... "

I didn't get to hear the rest of his sentence, since I was having the living daylights twirled out of me. I gasped and looked down at a smirking Kol. I gave him a small smile and said.

"Good morning to you too, Kol. I already have your breakfast served. Now, can you please place me down?"

He grinned at me then slowly placed me down, but wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his face in my throat. I sighed, but nearly fell back when I felt him slowly kissing my throat. My hands instantly flashed to his arms and I tried to slowly remove him off of me, but he only held on tighter. I was about to simply give up when I heard Rebekah screaming at Kol.

"I am going to kill you, Kol!"

At that, I quickly slipped away from Kol and stated nicely, in an attempt to dissolve the situation.

"Good morning, food is already served. How did you sleep last night? I hope I didn't hog up all the covers."

Rebekah instantly turned her eyes towards me, and I also suddenly felt Kol's grip on me tighten. She stared at me for a couple of seconds then finally replied.

"No, you didn't. I slept quite well."

I gave her a smile then replied sincerely.

"I am glad. So, how about some breakfast?"

Rebekah simply narrowed her eyes at me then stated bluntly.

"You are one weird human."

I heard Kol instantly growl at her and reply.

"Yeah, even if she is. She is **my** weird human."

I noticed Elijah calmly take a bite of bacon and reply.

"She is not an object, Kol. So, do not speak of her as such."

At that, I felt Kol freeze behind me, and something told me that wasn't good. I then heard Kol snarl angrily at Elijah.

"Speaking of which; what were you doing here with her ALONE so early in the morning?"

At that, Elijah stared up at Kol with a slight frown and asked calmly.

"Are you implying something, Kol?"

"I don't know. Is there something to imply about?"

At that, I couldn't hold it in any longer. So, I turned to Kol and nearly yelled.

"Kol, stop this. How can you even think something like that? I respect Elijah way too much to even consider seeing him any differently. You got to cut it out with all of this crazy jealousy of yours. You're just making this alliance difficult for everyone. So, quit."

Kol stared at me with a perplexed look on his face then smirked and pulled me tightly against him saying.

"I like feisty! There's the girl I know!"

I sighed then replied.

"Okay, Kol, I get it. You like me, but that doesn't mean you own me. Now, let's just sit down and enjoy breakfast like normal civilized people."

"Now, that I find hard to accomplish, love."

I sighed then turned towards the doorway and said.

"Good morning, Klaus."

Klaus simply smirked and replied.

"Good morning, sweet-heart. I see you went through the trouble of cooking for us. You didn't need to do that, love. That's what my ... "

"Take it as a symbol of appreciation for allowing me in your house."

Klaus laughed and replied.

"Well, now what type of fool would I be to allow someone that knows everything that will happen within my life to leave? Who also happens to be the object of my little brother's latest obsession. No offense, love."

I gave him a small smile and replied.

"None taken. Your plate is served and it's at the head of the table. I hope you like it."

He smiled at me then moved to take a seat as did everyone else. Kol, obviously, sat right next to me. While, Rebekah sat next to Elijah.

Surprisingly, breakfast went by smoothly except for maybe one or two insults. Once everyone finished, I quickly moved to clear up the table when I heard Kol say.

"Don't even think about it, darling. You already cooked. Let Nik's pets clean it up."

"But I'll feel bad, since ..."

Kol gently placed his finger to my lips and said.

"Shh, I said to leave it. Now, come on, we're leaving."

"Huh? What do you mean we're ... "

It was then that I heard someone say.

"Hold it right there!"

I turned and saw a ticked-off Rebekah stalking towards us. I cringed slightly and waited for what she had to say. She instantly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her while snarling at Kol.

"She is not going anywhere with you. **We** are going shopping. So, take a hike."

With that, she dragged me upstairs to her room. She quickly fitted me into a different pair of shorts and shirt then dragged me back down the stairs. She then called out.

"We're going out shopping! If you need us, don't bother calling!"

(The Mall)

"You are going to wear this! You look cute! Almost like a doll!"

I merely blushed and replied.

"But I am not a doll, Rebekah. That's my point. Please don't make me wear this."

I saw Rebekah instantly fold her arms across her chest and state seriously.

"I will stand by this changing room door all day if I have to. You look absolutely fabulous. I don't see what you're complaining about."

I simply sighed then turned to stare back myself in the mirror. I had to admit Rebekah was right. I did look like a doll. Rebekah had practically forced me into a beautiful, short, white dress that fell down in small layers. The only things that were able to hold the dress up were the small, almost invisible, spaghetti straps. Not only that, but the dress made sure to press firmly against my abdomen and lift my chest up a bit higher. Almost like that damnable contraption called a corset.

I took a deep breath then slightly tugged my dress down to cover more of myself, but it was pointless. I knew that Rebekah wouldn't back off until she got her way. Therefore, I decided to simply do as she said. I slowly turned towards her and replied.

"Okay, Rebekah, I'll get this dress."

She instantly smiled and exclaimed happily.

"Excellent! Just leave it on, and let's go pay for it and everything else."

"What! You want me to wear this right now?"

Rebekah merely stared at me like I was weird and replied.

"Of course! We already established that it looks great on you. Why not show off and turn some heads?"

I sighed and muttered.

"Because I don't want Kol to murder anyone."

"What was that?"

I smiled and instantly replied.

"Nothing, let's go make Klaus want to murder us."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at me and replied casually.

"All your clothing combined is equivalent to the price of a pair of shoes and purse I have somewhere in my closet. So, don't worry about the money. Nik has more than enough to spare."

Wow, talk about expensive. Rebekah sure knew how to spend money. I gave a casual shrug then followed Rebekah towards the register. I allowed the lady to remove the security and price tag off my dress while I was still wearing it, and she seemed highly pleased with my selection. Since she gave me a kind smile and said sincerely.

"You're so cute! You look just like a doll!"

I gave her a timid smile and replied.

"Thank you, ma'am."

She then gave me an additional bag so that I could place my original clothes in, and wished us a good day. I quickly grabbed my set of bags and followed Rebekah out of the store. Once I reached her, she turned to me and said.

"Now, shoes. Let's go."

Noooo ... someone please just shoot me! I hated shoe shopping! Rebekah immediately made her way to a shoe store and began looking at all the various styles. I simply made my way towards the flats and sandals and began looking for something comfortable. I was just about to reach for some black and silver flats when I heard Rebekah screech.

"I will rip your arm off if you even think of grabbing such attrocities."

Well, there went my freedom to choose again. I sighed and merely replied.

"What did you choose, Rebekah?"

I noticed how she narrowed her eyes at me, but then smiled and replied.

"You just have to look at these boots! They match perfectly with your dress!"

Great, a dress and now boots. What was next? Highlights in my hair and maybe a new face while we're at it?

I decided to not voice my thoughts and simply follow her towards these 'amazing' boots. Once I saw them my jaw fell slack. I was not going to lie. They were gorgeous. They were long, white boots that rose up to a small distance below the knee. I slowly made my way towards them and examined them more thoroughly. They were indeed very beautiful and light. What nearly gave me a heart attack was the price. I immediately turned to Rebekah to argue, but she was already walking away with a box of the same boots in my size. Once she reached it, she then turned towards me and waved me over. I sighed then lifted my bags and quickly made my way towards her.

Once I reached the counter, the lady had already pulled the boots out of the box and had set them on the bench next to her. I didn't need to be Bill Nye the Science Guy to know Rebekah had told her to get them ready for me. I carefully sat down on the bench and removed my current flats. I then grabbed the boots and attempted to put them on. I was having some trouble with the zipper and the associate very kindly offered to help me.

As soon as I had them on, the lady placed my flats in a different bag and handed it to me. I thanked her and slowly rose to my feet. I quickly scanned for Rebekah and realized she was walking back into the store with three girls behind her. I stared at her in confusion then asked her.

"Who are they?"

Rebekah merely gave them a side glance and replied uncaringly.

"Oh, them? They are simply here to carry our bags for us."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she casually replied.

"Don't worry, they deserved it. They're lucky I don't just hand them over to Nik so he can play with them for a while."

I slowly raised my hands in a placating gesture and replied honestly.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I was just asking. So, are we done here?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at me then replied annoyed.

"Well, since you seem to be so eager to quit. I was thinking of torturing you and dragging this for much longer, but Kol just texted me threatening to burn all of my purses and shoes. So ... I guess we are done."

I would have to thank Kol as soon as we got back to the mansion. I assumed we would head straight home, but boy was I wrong. Rebekah would stop at nearly every store to "glimpse" at certain things. It ended with Rebekah having to compell another girl to help with our stuff. It also ended with me wearing a new white headband with a small bow on top, new white gloves that stopped below my elbows and a new white purse. According to Rebekah, I looked great in white and she was making sure I wore a lot of it. Yeah, I was officially a real life barbie doll except shorter, and with brown hair and hazel eyes.

As we were making our way towards the exit we came across a small Gothic shop. We were nearly towards freedom when a certain doll by the window caught my attention. No way! It couldn't be! I quickly dashed away from Rebekah and very nearly slammed my face against the glass window. I faintly heard Rebekah call out to me, but I ignored her. There standing like he owned the place was a real Chucky doll! I wanted him! He was so cute!

I looked around him and realized that the store was promoting the new movie _The Curse of Chucky_. So, they were selling Chucky dolls to promote the movie. I really wanted one, but I wasn't about to ask Rebekah to get me one. She had already wasted a lot of money on me. I gave a sad sigh and made to move away from the window when I accidently bumped into someone. I was just about to start apologizing when I heard Rebekah say.

"Do you like it?"

"What?"

She merely moved to stand next to me and asked again.

"The doll. Do you llike the doll?"

I quickly began fidgeting while looking the other way. Rebekah simply laughed at me and said.

"Come on, let's go get your doll."

I immediately turned to stare at her and quickly replied.

"No, Rebekah. It's okay. It's just some doll. I don't want you to ... "

"Once again, it's Nik's money. So, it doesn't matter how much we spend. Now, come on."

She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door while yelling back at the girls.

"Wait for us by the door!"

She then quickly grabbed one of the associates by the collar and said.

"I want one of the red-haired dolls that's by the window, now!"

The associate merely stared fearfully at her then gave a quick nod and went to go get the doll. Rebekah simply smirked then went to look at the dark jewelry they had. The associate quickly came running back with a big, yellow box that held a brand new Chucky doll. She then handed it to me and said a bit breathlessly.

"You are quite lucky, ma'am. That's the last one we had in stock."

I then heard Rebekah reply in a dangerous tone.

"On the contrary, I believe **you** were very lucky that there was one in stock."

I simply sighed then gave the associate an apologetic smile. Rebekah quickly took Chucky from me and stared at him in curiousity. She then handed him back to me and said.

"It's kinda creepy if you ask me, but whatever. If you like it then we'll take it."

With that, we went to the register and paid for Chucky. Rebekah quickly swiped Klaus' card and made her way out of the store. I stayed behind and politely asked the associate to help me take Chucky out of his box. She hesitantly complied and I immediately hugged Chucky close to me. I placed his batteries quickly inside then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I nearly squealed with joy when I heard the classic.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?"

I quickly craddled him to me like a baby and quickly ran out to follow Rebekah. She was impatiently waiting for me by the entrance tapping her foot. Once I reached her, she quickly demanded.

"What took you so long?"

I hesitantly lifted Chucky up towards her and replied.

"I had the lady help me get him out of his box."

Rebekah stared at me strangely then stated bluntly.

"I still think that doll is creepy. Very well then, time to go."

As soon as we made our way towards the compelled girls, I heard all of them gasp and say.

"Oh my God! Why would you get Chucky? He's a killer!"

I instantly clutched Chucky tighter to me and replied with a glare.

"Shut up! I like him. So, leave me alone."

Rebekah scowled at them then snapped.

"Shut your mouths! I didn't say you could voice your opinions on what we purchased!"

They all immediately obeyed her and quickly shut up. Rebekah then began walking towards the exit and motioned for me to follow. I quickly moved to walk next to her while carrying Chucky with me. Rebekah remained silent for maybe a couple of seconds then eventually she couldn't take it, so she snapped.

"Okay, why did they react like that when they saw your doll? Also, why did they say it was a killer? It's just a doll."

My head instantly snapped in her direction and I asked seriously.

"Wait a minute, don't you know who Chucky is?"

"Your doll? Is it supposed to be something else?"

I blinked at her several times then stated plainly.

"No, haven't you ever seen _Child's Play_?"

She then nodded and replied.

"Yes, I have seen children playing before. What does that have anything to do with this?"

Oh my gosh, Rebekah seriously didn't know who Chucky was! Wow, you would think that after living for over a thousand years she would have at least heard of it. We definitely needed to get on Netflix or something. I merely sighed and replied calmly.

"Chucky was like very popular back in the late 80's and 90's. _Child's Play _was his on screen debut. The movie was a huge success and led to many sequels. Chucky, himself, was a serial killer's soul trapped in a doll that wanted to possess a little kid's body because he was becoming human again. If he didn't possess the first person he revealed himself too, he would remain a doll forever. They just recently released a new movie to the series titled _The Curse of Chucky_. All I got to say is that Chucky isn't gone just yet. He'll be around for many years to come."

I noticed Rebekah merely give me a side glance and reply honestly.

"Once again, you are one weird human. What kind of normal human-being likes a killer doll?"

"Um, me?"

Rebekah then shook her head and muttered.

"You don't count."

Well, I guess she did have a bit of a point. I wasn't like most girls of my age who worried more about guys and the latest fashion. I was a bit more introverted and strange. It was miracle how my sister and I got along. I merely shrugged it off and replied.

"I can't argue with that. I suppose I don't technically act or think like most people my age."

"That's an understatement."

I gave Rebekah a small smile and merely followed her outside towards her car. She made the girls place all of our bags in the trunk of her car, and the rest in the back seat. She then compelled them to forget ever seeing us and to go away. She then slipped inside the driver's seat and I moved to sit in the passenger's seat. She started the engine then quickly pulled out. We were driving down the road when Rebekah casually said.

"My brother is obssessed with you."

I instantly turned to stare at her and asked in confusion.

"What?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and replied.

"Don't play stupid. You know how Kol feels about you. Now that I think of it, all three of my brothers seem to like you."

She then narrowed her eyes and stated seriously.

"That could become a problem. Elijah and Nik fighting over a girl is managable, but Kol added in would be a complete bloodbath."

I instantly threw my hands up and exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on there, Rebekah. I don't know where you're coming up with these things, but I can assure that I will not cause any separation among your family."

Rebekah merely gave me a side glance and replied skeptically.

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me what you feel for each of them."

At that, my face instantly flushed a deep red and I instantly looked away. I remained silent for several seconds, but decided that it would be better to reassure Rebekah that my intentions were pure.

"Well, there's Elijah. With Elijah I just really respect and admire him. He's the example that the men of today should follow. He's loyal, respectful, and a complete gentleman. That is something that any woman would immediately fall for. Although to me Elijah's like that older brother that tries to keep you out of trouble and is willing to give you a hug whenever you need it. It's kinda hard to describe just how much I respect him."

"What of Nik?"

I sighed then stared up at the sky and replied honestly.

"Like I told you before, I feel really bad for him. I mean it was your mom that made the mistake to cheat on Mikael. It wasn't Klaus' fault. He didn't ask to be born. I really sympathize with him because I know what it feels like. To me Klaus is like the other older brother that will let you get away with stuff that Elijah wouldn't. Klaus is like the outgoing brother that wouldn't hesitate to rip someone's head off if they messed with his family."

Rebekah remained silent throughout my explanations then asked.

"What about Kol? What do you feel for him, and don't say that you care for him as a brother as well because we both know that would be a lie."

Rebekah knew or at least had a small idea that I really liked Kol. Therefore, there was no point in trying to deny it. I looked straight ahead and replied honestly.

"You're right, Rebekah. I don't care about Kol like a brother. I ... I really like Kol. Like a lot, but he doesn't like me the way I like him. To Kol I'm just another one of his toys, and I'm scared. I'm scared that if I allow him to get to close to me he will only break my heart. That's why I try to keep my distance from him. I don't want to get too attached to him. Besides, Kol could do way better than me."

I turned to look at Rebekah and noticed she was frowning. I was just about to ask her if she was alright when she snapped.

"You are a fool if you believe Kol sees you only as a toy. I had thought the same thing you did when I first met you, but after what happened this morning, I now realize I was wrong."

What had happened this morning? I was just about to ask when Rebekah continued.

"I have never seen him so upset over losing someone. If you were but a toy, he would have simply called you a couple of names and said that he would hunt you down later for daring to leave without his permission. Trust me, Diamond, you are much more than a simple toy. For once in over a thousand years, Kol has finally found someone he actaully cares about. Word of advise, he's a bit of a control freak, and based on what happened today at the mall, you need to grow a backbone. Like he said, he likes feisty. So, don't bend completely to his will. Stand up for yourself. Also, who the bloody hell says you're not beautiful? You could have my brother and much more if you wanted to."

I could merely stare at Rebekah in complete amazement. Had she just given me her blessing to date her brother? I had may things to ponder over. I really did like Kol and apparently he seemed to like me too. Maybe we could ... No, we couldn't. I wasn't even from this world. I had to find a way back home. I couldn't allow myself to get involved with Kol. That would only hurt me and hurt him. Based on what I had read about Kol, when he was mad, people got hurt or died.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Rebekah thumping my forehead back. I blinked several times then said.

"Huh?"

Rebekah merely smiled and replied.

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

It took me a couple of seconds to realize Rebekah had parked right infront of The Grill. I quickly got out of the car and brought Chucky along with me. I then speed-walked towards Rebekah and followed her inside. Wow, this place looked nicer in person. I wondered if I would see Matt working today. I actually liked Matt. The poor guy was only trying to live his life normally among all of this craziness. Unfortunately, I didn't see Matt.

Rebekah however spotted Klaus standing by the bar drinking alone. I truly did feel bad for Klaus. He had no friends. I mean, yeah, he didn't exactly give people many reasons to be friends with him, but still. That's when I decided that in addition to stopping Silas, I would also become Klaus' friend. Or, at least try to be his friend.

With that in mind, I hugged Chucky closer to my chest and made my way straight towards Klaus. It didn't escape my attention how many people stopped what they were doing to look at me. I bet I made quite the appearance dressed in all white while holding a doll. I calmly made way towards Klaus and I instantly heard whispers begin. I ignored all of them then carefully sat on the stool next to him and said.

"Hey, Alpha male, whatcha drinking?"

Klaus merely inclined his head towards me and chuckled. I smiled and replied.

"Remember, Klaus, I'm a witch. Oooohhhh, I'll turn you into a kitty if you get mad at me."

At that, he full out laughed then turned towards me. He was just about to say something when he strangely stopped. His eyes seemed to bore right into mine and it didn't escape my notice how they raked over my body as well. I instantly blushed and settled Chucky to wear he was facing away from me covering my breasts. Klaus' eyes then traveled back to mine and he said cockily.

"You look gorgeous, love. Remind me to expand Rebekah's spending limit."

I then heard Rebekah say from beside me.

"You'd better increase it, Nik."

I merely laughed nervously then replied.

"Thank you, Klaus. Honestly, this is all Rebekah's doing. She practically forced everything on me."

Klaus smirked then took a sip of his drink and replied.

"I believe you."

He then turned to the bartender and said.

"Some bourbon for the lady, mate."

I immediately shook my head and exclaimed.

"No, I don't drink!"

Klaus looked at me strangely then asked.

"Why is that, love?"

It was my turn to look at him weird and I replied obviously.

"I'm underage, Klaus. I told you that I barely turned seventeen two days ago."

Klaus laughed and replied.

"When you're around the Original family, love, there is no reason for you to fear mortal laws. Come on, go ahead and drink what you want."

I shook my head vigorously then replied in a calm tone.

"I'm not really that thirs ... "

"Ah, yes! That reminds me."

I watched as Klaus reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a brand new iPhone5 s. He then handed it over to me and said with a smirk.

"Happy Birthday, love."

I stared at the brand new phone in my hand and instantly stuttered.

"Klaus, I can't ... I can't accept this! You've already ... "

He simply waved a hand dismissing me and replied boredly.

"You need it in order for us to communicate with you incase you're ever in trouble."

Klaus then downed the rest of his drink and said.

"How about some pool, sweet-heart? Rebakah, join us."

So, first he asks me if I want to play. Then he tells Rebekah to join us. I guess that was his way of trying to be polite. I carefully got off the stool while holding Chucky closely to me and followed him to the one empty pool table. The funny thing was that as soon as we made our way over, the people at the other tables instantly left. I carefully sat Chucky on one of the empty tables and followed Klaus to the one next to it. He set the balls ready and handed me and Rebekah each a pool stick. Klaus then looked up at us and said with a smirk.

"Since, I'm the oldest then I go first."

Rebekah glared at him and snapped.

"That's not fair. Tell him, Diamond!"

I simply looked away and replied honestly.

"No offense, Rebekah, but I actually like being alive. So, if he says he goes first then I say let him. Besides, beginners finish last. At least in all the pool games I've ever played that's how it ends."

Rebekah then smirked at Klaus and said.

"See Nik? Beginners finish last!"

I then looked at them and gave a small smile. They were both so much alike that it was just scary. We began playing pool and I was ashamed to say that Klaus quite literally wiped the floor with us. Rebekah called him a cheater and demanded a rematch. I wisely decided to step down since I wasn't sure what Rebekah would do if she missed another shot. She would more than likely break the pool stick in half and fling it randomly somewhere. Therefore, I leaned against the opposite pool table while clutching Chucky closely to me. Klaus then looked towards me and said sarcastically.

"I knew you didn't want Kol, love, but to trade him for a doll is a bit of a low blow. That will damage any man's ego."

I simply glared at him and replied.

"I bet you one hundred dollars that you don't even know who this doll is."

Klaus smirked and replied.

"Is that so? Very well then."

"Okay, so who is he?"

Klaus chuckled and replied cockily.

"Why, your doll, love. Who else could he be?"

I smiled and replied.

"Cute, but wrong! You owe me a hundred dollars! Yay me!"

I then did a fist pump in the air and carefully threw Chucky up as well. Klaus merely frowned and replied.

"Now hold on there, love. I was right. Weren't you trying to trick me?"

I hugged Chucky tightly against myself then replied confused.

"What do you mean? I wasn't trying to trick you."

Klaus then scowled and replied.

"Didn't you want me to answer that he was your doll since that is who he is? Wasn't it supposed to be a trick question?"

I merely stared at him strangely then replied honestly.

"No, I just wanted you to tell me that he was Chucky the killer doll from the movie _Child's Play_. I would have even taken Chucky the killer doll."

It was then that it dawned on me and I instantly busted out laughing. I buried my face in Chucky's hair and said in between laughs.

"Oh my God! Klaus tricked himself!"

I then heard Rebekah laughing as well saying.

"How could you trick yourself, Nik? You over analize everything and now look what happened! Oh God, I definitely love this girl. She's a keeper."

I gave a small laugh then looked over at Klaus and realized he was glaring at me. I instantly lifted Chucky to cover my face then cautiously peeked to see if Klaus was still giving me a death glare. I kept playing that game of peek-a-boo for a couple of minutes until finally Klaus smirked and stated calmly.

"You are good, love. You have wit, and I admire that in a woman. You truly are something special, Diamond."

Awww, he called me Diamond! The way he said my name was so sweet that I just wanted to cuddle him like I was cuddling Chucky. Klaus could be sweet when he wanted to. People just had to give him a chance and get to know the real him. I was brought out of my thoughts by annoying and disgusting voice screeching.

"You! I'm going to rip your pathetic throat out!"

I quickly turned to face Elena and prepared myself for the impact, when I suddenly felt myself being pulled out of the way. It was all so fast that it took my brain a couple of seconds to adjust. When I was able to see clearly, I saw none other than Elijah with his hand wrapped around Elena's throat pinning her to the wall. Rebekah was holding on to me while Klaus was standing protectively infront of us with a smug grin on his face challenging the rest of them to attack. I distantly heard Elijah state calmly.

"Allow me to make it clear that Miss Diamond is under my family's protection during her stay here in Mystic Falls. I would hate to have to end your vampire life so shortly, Elena. Therefore, please refrain from attempting against her life again."

He then turned to everyone else of the Scooby gang and emphasized.

"That goes for everyone else as well. She will not be harmed in any form or matter. If any harm does befall her then rest assured that we will hunt you down. Not only will we be after you, but I'm sure Kol would be more than willing to end ALL of you. Now, please, enjoy the rest of your day."

He then released Elena and let her drop on the floor. I noticed Damon instantly flash to her side and pick her up. He glared at Elijah then threw a threatening glare in my direction. I glared right back at him and folded Chucky's fingers to where they were giving him the finger. His jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself and walked away with Elena. I started giggling uncontrollably and Klaus turned towards me with a questioning eyebrow. I tried to cover my giggles with a cough, but I simply couldn't hold it in. I smiled at him then said.

"Chucky was being a bad doll."

At that, Klaus smirked and replied.

"Was he now? You'll have to tell me all about it later."

"Oh, trust me, I will."

Elijah then walked forward and asked politely.

"Who is Chucky?"

I thought that Elijah might need a laugh so I slowly moved from around Rebekah and moved towards Elijah. I held Chucky up then pressed on him and he instantly said to Elijah.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?"

Elijah stared at Chucky for several seconds then replied.

"Isn't this the killer doll that came out back in the 90's?"

I froze then hugged Chucky close to me and replied disbelievingly.

"Yeah, how did you know that, Elijah? Klaus didn't even know who Chucky was."

Elijah smiled at me and replied.

"I learned of him entirely by accident. It was the day of All Hallow's Eve when I came across a child dressed in similar attire while swinging a bloody knife. I honestly believed the child had been compelled to murder, so I went after him. It was then that the child explained to me that it was merely a costume and that the blood was actually hot sauce. That was certainly a very informative night about murder, possessions, and dolls."

My smile only increased and I immediately said.

"You're so nice, Elijah. That's why I always liked you. You were awesome the first time I saw you and you're still awesome."

I noticed Klaus roll his eyes and I instantly scolded him.

"Don't roll your eyes, young man. If you do that constantly they'll stay like that."

Klaus smirked at me then replied.

"Love, I am old enough to be your great to the tenth power grandfather. I am anything but a young man."

I merely gave him a smile in return then asked.

"Elijah, where's Kol?"

I was really beginning to worry about him. What if someone tried killing him again and succeeded? Rebekah was the one to reassure me by saying.

"He's on his way. He said he had to make a quick stop, but he'll be here shortly."

I gave a small sigh then replied.

"That's good. I was beginning to worry about him."

Klaus chuckled at that then went to stand by the pool table again. I narrowed my eyes at him and asked.

"Care to share what's so funny, Klaus?"

He merely raised his hands in surrender and said.

"I didn't say anything, sweet-heart."

I huffed then hugged Chucky and moved towards Elijah. He smiled down at me and said honestly.

"You saved my brother and I am ashamed that I haven't yet given you the proper thank you."

I immediately shook my head and replied.

"Hey, you saved my life just now. You didn't have to defend me, but you did. So, thank you, and about Kol. Well, I really like him. So, I wasn't going to just let him die. Kol is too ... Kol to die. Many may say that he's psychotic, but I just think he needs someone to love him. I truly wish him the best with whoever he chooses to spend eternity with."

It was then that I heard a familiar voice from behind me say.

"And what if I already found my precious jewel?"


End file.
